This invention relates to a rod shaped core of tobacco (i.e.) a cigarette in which a cut leaf of a tobacco-plant is wrapped with a novel sheet.
With an increase in the number of non-smoking persons, the right of disliking cigarette smoke is becoming important.
In considering such social circumstances, the invention provides a cigarette less harmful to nearby people.
The smoke of a cigarette comprises a main stream of smoke which is sucked by a smoker through a sucking piece of the cigarette and an auxiliary smoke stream generated at the burning point. As is well known in the art, each stream contains harmful substances to human bodies, for example cancer inducing or accelerating substances.
In recent years, in addition to the harmuful effect to a smoker himself, harm to nearby non-smokers is a large social problem. As shown in the following table, the auxiliary smoke stream contains much more harmful substances than the main smoke stream so that harm to the nearby non-smokers is caused by the auxiliary smoke stream.
TABLE ______________________________________ auxiliary smoke current/ harmful substance main smoke current ______________________________________ tar 2.1.about. 3.4 nicotine 1.8.about. 2.8 benzo(a) pyrene 3.9 carbon monoxide 4.7 ______________________________________
See "Medical Science of Smoking" edited by Hirayama and Namiki, page 75, 1984 (pubilshed by Kodan Sha).
For preventing harm to the smoker himself, various filters are available on the market, and a number of research projects are now being conducted for decreasing the harm, and the harm to surrounding persons caused by the nearby smokers is now being discussed earnestly. As a result, trins have no smoking cars, no smoking seats are provided for in airplanes; and a no smoking space is provided in hospitals. Although various methods of decreasing the harm of the auxiliary smoke stream have been proposed, they have not yet been practiced and not investigated.